


I Will Not Tire of You

by NotAnAngel97



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Ash is not a Klingon, Comfort No Hurt, Everyone is Gay/Bi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soo soft, only a little angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97
Summary: This feels right and I'm letting it...Tire of me if you will, my dearI will not tire of youAsh and Lorca take just one night for themselves...





	I Will Not Tire of You

**Author's Note:**

> Look, do I know what the hell's happening with Lorca and Ash? Nope. Am I suspicious? Very. Am I going to ignore all that and let these two have one night of peace and quiet? You betcha. 
> 
> Title and Summary lyrics from 10am Gare du Nord by Keaton Henson, which gave my Tylorca feels, and just feels in general. Shout out to my beta, Roostertease_it, for enabling me.
> 
> Don't like, don't read

Ash positively _purred_ under Lorca’s hand tenderly scratching at his scalp, arching into his touch. Lorca couldn’t help but admire the lean body stretching languidly in his bed. If he was being truly honest with himself, he still found it hard to believe that this wonderful person wanted _him_. A bitter, damaged man.Ash’s head burrowed deeper into his lap, warm chocolate eyes blinking sleepily up at him.

‘Falling asleep on me, Lieutenant?’ Lorca murmured, tangling his fingers in Ash’s silken locks.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain,’ Ash yawned. With a reluctant groan, he made to roll away. Lorca tutted and gave his hair a gentle tug, not strong enough to hurt him, merely dissuade him. Ash moaned softly and returned to his previous position; sprawled across Lorca’s bed, one arm curled around his lover’s bare waist, his head pillowed in Lorca’s lap. It didn’t look very comfortable, but Ash seemed content to stay there. Lorca himself was sitting upright, squinting at the dimmed, but still too bright glare from his PADD. Loosening his grip, he absently began to smooth down Ash’s ruffled locks. Ash gave an appreciative hum and let his eyes drift shut.

‘You know, Tilly thinks we’re _adorable_ ,’ Ash confessed. Lorca clucked his tongue in mock disapproval.

‘The horror. I'll have to reprimand her for such a slanderous accusation.’ He deadpanned. Ash let out a soft snort and stretched up his arm, making a grabbing motion at Lorca’s PADD. Lorca raised an unimpressed eyebrow and lifted the PADD out of reach. ‘I have work to finish.’ Lorca admonished.

‘Work that can wait until your shift.’ Ash argued. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with his current approach, he changed tactics. Instead of grabbing for the PADD, his fingers brushed against Lorca’s lips. His fingers trailed along Lorca’s firm jaw line before curling them at the nape of his neck. Ash nudged Lorca’s gaze downward, his eyes ensnaring Lorca’s.

‘Come to bed please?’ Ash murmured. Lorca rolled his eyes before sighing. When had he become so malleable? He felt like a different man with Ash. He set his PADD to rest on the bedside table and rubbed at his strained eyes. Already, he could feel his ever-present headache begin to subside, even if it never truly left him. He stretched his arms, wincing as the sound of his joints cracking.

‘You, Lieutenant, will be the death of me, you know that?’

Ash grinned up at him before rolling off his lap. Before Lorca could complain, Ash was tugging him down, shifting him until Lorca was lying down on the bed beside him. Their legs tangled together beneath the sheets. Lorca tucked one arm behind his head and used the other to pull Ash close. The younger man settled comfortably on the muscular planes of Lorca’s chest, fingers absently tracing patterns into his skin. A warm tingling trailed after his touch, and Lorca let out a content sigh. His eyes drifting shut, he basked in the warmth radiating from his lover.

Shifting the arm cradling Ash to his chest, he began to mimic the younger man’s actions. His thumb rubbed smooth, firm circles into Ash’s shoulders. Slowly, he helped ease away any knots building there. His chief security officer had been putting his crew through their paces today, personally running drills on the holodeck for the entirety of his shift. Ash may have built himself up into peak physical condition since their escape, but even he must be suffering after such an intensive workout. Ash moaned softly and let his fingers trail lower along Lorca’s abdomen. Lorca gave a brief huff of amusement.

‘Not so tired after all, are we?’

Ash’s infectious grin only grew wider and he began to pepper open-mouthed kisses along Lorca’s chest. Lorca’s hand slid in response down Ash’s skin until it was loosely gripping his hip. The arm propped behind his head moved until Lorca found himself cupping Ash’s jaw. Ash angled his head slightly so that he could press his lips to Lorca’s palm. Lorca swept along Ash’s plump lips with his thumb, humming in appreciation.

‘God, but you are gorgeous,’ Lorca thought to himself. Ash blushed and ducked his head with embarrassment. With a start, Lorca realized he must have said that last bit out loud. Ash’s fingers toyed with the waistband of Lorca’s sleep pants, dipping inside and…

 

Ash gave a startling yawn, jaw creaking from the force. It jolted the two from their amorous activities. An instant later, Lorca could feel his own yawn building and wrestled it back with a low chuckle. Ash joined in with his own infectious laughter and soon the pair were giggling like children. Giving his head a light shake, Lorce fought back a laugh and pressed a kiss to Ash’s forehead.

‘I’m afraid I think that sleep is the order of business tonight,’ Lorca admitted, with a rueful drawl. His accent sounded stronger to his own ears, clearly a consequence of his exhaustion. Ash’s face looked crestfallen for a moment before grinning sheepishly.

‘I think you’re right,’ he agreed reluctantly. His forehead dropped to rest against Lorca’s. It was such a small gesture and yet, Lorca suddenly felt overwhelmed. This, somehow, felt immensely intimate. He squeezed his eyes shut.

‘Get a hold of yourself.’ He sternly ordered himself, forcing himself to focus on the sound of Ash’s breathing.

‘Hey, c’mon, talk to me,’ Ash whispered. Lorca tried to shake his head no, but Ash held his head still. ‘Talk to me, _Gabriel._ ’

Without his permission, Gabriel’s fear came spilling out of his mouth.

‘Sometimes, I can’t believe you’re mine,’ he confessed, his voice raw with emotion. ‘I’m scared, I’ll wake up one morning and you’ll be gone.’

Gabriel sensed Ash shift, pressing himself closer to Gabriel, if that was even possible, and then a soft kiss was pressed to his mouth. Just the briefest brush of lips against his own, but it was enough to ground Gabriel. Ash was silent for a moment, then-

‘Sometimes, I can’t believe this is real,’ Ash responded in barely more than a whisper. ‘There are times I wake up, and for a second, I’m back there.’ Gabriel’s eyes flew open, eyebrows knitting together with concern as he gazed at his lover.

Ash’s gorgeous eyes were staring straight through Gabriel, seeing horrors that Gabriel couldn’t even imagine. A faint tremor caused Ash to shake in Gabriel’s embrace. But in a split second, he was back. A deep inhale. Holding it. Release. And repeat. Gabriel could sense the tense lines of Ash’s body against him melt away slowly. And then Ash was poking at Gabriel’s chest.

‘But. I’m here. With _you._ ’ He punctuated each word with a prod of his finger, his voice husky. ‘And there’s no one I’d rather be with.’

 

If Gabriel was a better man, he might have just said it then. And he’d have meant it too; that’s for sure. That was what scared him. This incredible man already had such a hold over him. But part of him, the fearless Captain Lorca in him, couldn’t allow himself to display any more signs of weakness. So he didn’t say it.

 

Instead, Gabriel swallowed back the sentiment hovering on his tongue. His lips capturing Ash’s, the two men reveled in each other, leaving the tension-filled atmosphere in the room dissolve away. Swapping slow, lazy kisses until the sweet allure of sleep crept over them. Ash fell to its seductive sway first. His head dropped into the crook of Gabriel’s neck where his little sleepy snuffles were muffled. It was incredibly, dare Gabriel say, adorable.

Gabriel held on a little longer, taking simple pleasure in just holding Ash close. Part of him wanted to spend every night and every day just drinking in the sight of his beautiful, strong lover. Part of him realized he was a love-struck fool. But sleep is a temptress not easily resisted and Gabriel could feel himself falling prey to her spell. His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing grew slower, and Gabriel allowed himself to drift into a light doze. Before sleep fully took her hold of him, he found himself murmuring into the night.

 

And if Ash happened to hear a whispered ‘I love you,’ well; he could keep his Captain’s secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it! Remember, kudos + comments = love, and I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
